


Gajevy one shots

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: A mixture of one shots from various prompts I found on the internet. All will be Gajevy. Fluff, angst and smut. AU, alternate story lines and current story lines will be covered.





	1. Pantherlily the Panty Thief (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of fairy tail.

**Gajeel’s POV**

“Lily I swear to Mavis if you don’t stop stealing girls’ undergarments I’m gonna get yer ass neutered.” Gajeel marched through his dorm, picking up a pair of ladies underwear and somehow the matching bra that goes with it. “Seriously how am I supposed to live with you like this?” He scolded the cat, shoving the unmentionables in his face. “Are you tryin’ to tell me something?” the small black cat tilted his head questionably at the tall man, giving him a loud ‘Meow’ in return. “Yeah yeah, I don’t need dating advice from a feline” 

“Talking to your cat again Gajeel?” Natsu walks in, his own cat Happy coming up to him meowing loudly. “Missed you too bud” He pets the blue russian’s head. “Yer one to talk pinky” Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gajeel, walking over to the mini fridge to grab a beer. “So what did Lily bring home this time?” Natsu picked up the lacy black panties off of the desk, holding them up in front of him. “Great tastes Lily, good job” Natsu patted him on the head, gaining a meow in return. “Don’t encourage the beast Natsu!” Gajeel snatched the underwear out of the other man’s hands and tossed it in to the box where he has been keeping Lily’s stolen property.

**Levy’s POV**

“Hey you damn cat, what are you doing in here again!” Levy swatted at the small black cat as he dashed around her dorm room. “Seriously, why does this place even allow pets!” Lucy opened the door, coming back from her world science class. The cat took the opportunity to bolt out the door. “I see the little black cat came back” “Luce you really need to be better about closing the door when you leave, I catch him in here three times a week, ON MY BED” Levy threw her hands up exasperatedly in the air. “Awe come on, it’s obvious the cat has a thing for you. Maybe instead of throwing your shoe at it every time you come in you should try and pet it” “Not helping Luce. I swear he is stealing my underwear too, 12 pairs have gone missing since that cat has been coming in here, not to mention countless bras.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t see why you’re that worked up over it, you hardly need bras anyways.” Lucy sat opposite of Levy on her bed. “Wow thanks, some friend you are” 

“Next time why not just see who owns him, he’s got a collar on.” Lucy stretched, cracking her back. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” Levy fell back onto her mountain of pillows. “Maybe his owner is one of those cute guys down the hall that just moved in!” Levy moaned. “Like that pink haired hottie, ooo what if it’s the tall, dark and mysterious pierced guy?” Levy turned her head to look over at her friend. “You are insane. Don’t you have another class to get to?” Lucy looked over at the clock on her dresser. “Shit you're right, gotta go!”

**no pov**

“Natsu make sure you close the door after you leave, I really don’t want to come back to more underwear on the floor.” Gajeel closed the door behind him, walking to the elevator. Levy was already there waiting for the doors to open. Both stepping inside once the lift got to their floor, only to go separate directions less than a minute later when the elevator stopped on the ground floor. 

Levy headed to her Forgotten Language class that was thankfully her only class that day. Gajeel headed to his Metal Working class where he was helping his mentor teach a class of freshmen. Once done with that he headed to his pottery class, before heading back to the dorm, where he found his room door cracked. “Gods dammit, Natsu is the worst roommate ever” He look in the room, Happy was curled up on Natsu’s pillow sleeping soundly, Lily however was nowhere to be seen. “Damn that fucking cat” He went along the hall looking for the black pain in his ass. After about twenty minutes of looking he gave up, returning to his room to shower.

Levy returned back to her room, noticing once again Lucy left the door ajar. “I’d bet my life on that fucking beast being in here” She opened the door only to find Lily, or what she could see of him poking out of her underwear draw. “Hey cat get out of there!” She yelled, slinging her bag over to where he was, hitting the dresser with a thud. Lily jumped into the air, surprised, pink lace panties on his head. In another situation Levy might have found it hilarious the way he looked with underwear on his head, ears poking out of the leg holes, but not today. The cat was a panty thief just as she thought. He bolted out of the room, followed by Levy who was beyond pissed. 

Lily ran straight for the room where his owner was just getting out of the shower. Meowing loudly at the now closed door. He clawed at it frantically trying to get in before the blue haired demon could catch him. Just as the door opened letting him in, Levy tried to stop herself only to trip with her forward momentum through the open door.

“Oi!” Gajeel hit the floor with a thud, Levy landing on top of him. “Oh my gods I’m so sorry” Levy sat up, only to lock eyes with the man underneath her. He really was the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. “Can I ask why you are in my room?” He looked intently at her, still pressed up against his bare chest. “Is that your cat?” She pointed to the black cat standing inches away from Gajeel’s head. Bringing his head back, he was met with a small meow from his cat, wearing the pink lace underwear on his head. “Uh yeah, let me guess, those are yers?” Motioning to the hat Lily was sporting. Levy blushed, she had almost forgot about the underwear, rolling off of Gajeel, she stood up. He followed the motion, keeping a hand on his towel. “AH you’re…..er… NAKED!” Levy quickly turned around, running down the hall to her dorm room.

“Way to go Lily” Gajeel scowled at the cat, ripping his new stolen goods off of his head and tossing them into the box. “Cutest girl in the dorm and of course you would be the one stealing her unmentionables.” ‘MEOW’ “Don’t you dare talk back to me mister, you will return all of them” ‘meow’ Lily hung his head in what looked like shame. Gajeel took a moment to throw on some pants before grabbing Lily’s box of ladies clothing and Lily himself and marching down the hall to where Levy’s room was.

“Um...hey” He knocked on her door. “would ya open up….please?” Levy took a deep breath, regaining her composure before opening the door. “So I think this fuzzball owes you an apology” He held out the box to the woman “He has issues, I’m trying to get him to stop, I’m pretty sure these are all yers.” Levy took the box, looking inside to find all her missing clothes and the little black cat curled up in them. “This is the most embarrassing moment of my entire existence” covering her face with her hands, Gajeel chuckled. “Same here, name’s Gajeel.” He held out his hand. “Levy” she took his hand, shaking it briefly. “It’s nice to meet you. So what do I call him besides ‘Fucking Cat’?” Gajeel laughed, “Fucking cat seems to be it alot lately, but his name is Pantherlily, most of the time I just call him Lily” The cat perked up, jumping out of the box to rub himself against Levy’s legs, and then Gajeel’s. “Looks like Lily planned this all along” Levy blushed, inviting him in for a beer.


	2. Tinfoil hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy went to water her garden, noticing her neighbor wearing what looked to be a tin foil hat. What in the world was he thinking?

Just a normal sunny day, or so Levy thought as she walked outside to water her plants. She went about her routine, starting with the roses and moving along to a variety of other colorful flowers before turning her attention to the vegetables she was growing. Finishing up her watering and weeding she stood back up, stretching out her sore muscles from squatting for so long. After a satisfying pop from her spine she relaxed, looking around at her sanctuary, and that is when she noticed her neighbor. 

He had moved in about two months ago, stayed to himself most of the time, except when his cat would get out and come over to her garden. She thought about planting some catnip, just so she would end up seeing him more, he was a fine specimen of a man after all. Many times he has caught her watching him work out, topless from her kitchen window as she washed dishes. 

But today, the normally solitary man, who always seemed to have his shit together was sitting outside, on his patio, with a tin foil hat on his head. She couldn’t help but stare at him, it was a very out of place sight. This six foot tall, dark haired man with metal all over his face was just sitting there, phone in his hand, and that ridiculous looking tin hat on his head.

As if he could feel her gaze upon him, he looked up from his phone, flashing her a small sideways grin. One that she learned very quickly he didn’t give away to just anyone. He gave her a small wave, to which she pointed to the top of her head with a quizzical cock of her eyebrow. Silently asking what the fuck was on his head. 

She smiled when he let out a loud laugh, waving her over. He pointed down to his phone, showing her a page he had pulled up. ‘Aliens are attacking save yourself’ She read over the page, giggling at the absurdity of it all. He opened up his facebook page, showing her a few pictures of all his friends laughing, the same tin foil hats on their heads, accompanied by status updates saying, ‘Ready to throw down’ and ‘UFO party’ Apparently Levy was unaware that today was National We Are Not Alone day. 

Gajeel ended up inviting her to the party, picking her up, with her own tinfoil hat that he had made for her. She could say it was the most absurd yet fun night she has had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if there is such a thing as National We Are Not Alone day but if there was/is I would totally sport a tinfoil hat and throw a party. Sounds like one hell of a good time!
> 
>  
> 
> *Ended up looking it up there is no National We are not alone day but April 26th is Alien Day so, party? lol


	3. Cookies are my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: 'I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it's always your shift but don't judge me I need these for my sanity'

“Welcome to Redfox bakery how can I...you again?” Gajeel stood behind the granite counter looking at the small bluenette woman in front of him.

“Yeah Hi...again, can I just get a dozen triple chocolate mocha cookies please” Levy paid and rushed out of the bakery.

2 days later:

“Welcome to Redfox… A dozen cookies again?” Gajeel smirked at the woman standing in front of him. 

“Ok look what is the strongest caffeine packed sweets you make?” 

“Well we have these double shot espresso cook….”

“I'll take a dozen of those” She hurriedly paid and exited the shop. 

“She’s a weird one” Gajeel scratched his head, going back to making more cookies. 

next day:

“Hello again Shrimp” Gajeel smiled as she walked in the door to the bakery.

“Hi” she laughed. “Look I know this is getting to be ridiculous but seriously don’t judge me these cookies are the only thing keeping me sane as I cram for my college finals ok?” 

“Totally understand, that’s how I came up with the double shot cookies after all” He laughed. “I don’t care much for coffee, but needed the caffeine to keep me going, same for you huh?”

“Oh my gods yes! All my friends think I’m crazy because I can’t stand coffee.” She laughed, blushing lightly.

“Yep, same here.” He handed her a bag of the double shot espresso cookies. “Here on the house, good luck on the finals” Levy’s blush deepened. 

“Thanks...um I don’t even know your name.” 

“Gajeel Redfox at yer service, son of the owner of this fine establishment” He reached over the counter taking her hand.

“Levy McGarden, daughter of the McGarden book emporium owner.” 

 

One week later:

“Welcome to Redfox… Hey Levy, how did yer finals go?”

“Great, passed all of them” She smiled brightly at him. 

“Awesome, we should celebrate, I go on break in five minutes, care to hang around?” She nodded, taking a seat in the back of the cafe. 

“Here ya go, made a new cookie, yer the first person to try it let me know what you think” She looked down at the blue colored cookie. Taking a bite.

“Mmmm delicious. Is this what I think it is?” 

“Yep, I call it the bookworm” He couldn’t repress the smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Bookworm? Is that what I am?” They laugh as they finish off the plate of delectable cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could totally see Gajeel being a sexy cookie chef, and caffeine packed cookies would be Levy's weakness 100%


	4. He'll never learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: 'So what if I broke my arm, I'm still doing it'

“Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” Lily stood on the roof next to Gajeel.

“Obviously I didn’t” 

“Clearly” Lily crossed his arms as Gajeel looked over the edge of the guild roof, at the pool below. “You still have a cast on your arm, and Wendy won’t be back until next week Gajeel, this is a bad idea!”

“I don’t care if my arm is broken I’m still doing it” Gajeel eyed the blue-haired woman below next to the pool wearing a revealing red and white stripped swimsuit. 

“Natsu is rubbing off on you, this is stupid, I’m not going to sit here and watch you hit the concrete again.”

“My arm was the only thing that hit last time, now I know to get a better running start”

“Whatever” Lily flew down to sit next to Levy by the pool.

“CANNON BALL!” Gajeel yelled as he launched himself off the three story roof.

“Not again!” Levy closed her eyes, waiting for the shock wave of Gajeel hitting the pavement. Instead both her and Lily were drenched in a massive tidalwave as Gajeel sunk to the bottom of the pool. 

“Gihee, see Lily told you!”

“IDIOT!” Levy and Lily both screamed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is a little OOC for Gajeel, but his interaction with Lily is on point. lol


	5. Wrong number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'I've been texting my friend for about a week now and they don't reply but turns out I was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff I sent omg why are they calling me now?'

_Hey Luce got a new phone here’s my new number. Had to change it since Jet kept blowing up my phone._

_Luce, I know you’re on vacation but I could really use your advice._

_I don’t know what’s going one I hope everything is ok, call me later?_

_Jet is following me everywhere now, it’s kinda scary Luce I really wish you were back from vacation._

_He hit me again :(_

_Luce come on it’s been two weeks, I’m scared, I need you to come home. Jet has been able to dodge the police, he is outside the house with a bat. Please Lucy call me!_

“Oh my god why hasn’t she texted me back” Levy cried, hiding in her closet with the lights out. She can hear her ex banging on the front door. She looks down at her phone, “What? that’s not Lucy’s number oh my god who have I been texting this whole time!” Just then her phone rang, the number she has been texting for two weeks popping up on her caller ID. 

“Um….Hello” Her voice was shaky giving away all the emotions she was feeling.

“Hi, look I don’t know you, and I’ve read yer text, I understand if you don’t trust me and that this isn’t any of my business but if that asshole is outside yer home with a bat, you need to call the cops.” A gruff voice comes over the receiver.

“They won’t come out here, they said I’ve called to many times. He is hitting the door now with the bat, I don’t know how much longer it will hold.” She starts to sob. 

“Text me yer address, I’ll come take care of it” She hesitates “Look I get that yer scared, I’m willin’ to help you, unless you would rather him get to you first.” 

“Ok I’ll text it to you” 

“Good as soon as yer done call me back” He hangs up.

_1239 E Mage st. Magnolia, Fiore 99634_

Levy hits send and immediately calls the man back. 

“Yer only a few blocks from me I’ll be there soon”

 _CRASH_

“Oh my gods he just busted the window out in my front room Please hurry” 

“Already on my way” She could hear what sounded like a motorcycle in the background.

“He’s coming up the stairs” She whispered, dropping the phone in the corner of the closet turning it so that the screen was face down. 

“There you are ya little bitch” Jet slung open the closet door, causing her to scream. Gajeel could hear everything going on as he doubled the speed limit. He didn’t even care when he threw down the his bike in her driveway, jumping through the freshly broken window. He could hear her screaming from a room upstairs as he bolted up them, taking two at a time. 

“Jet let me go!” Levy screamed, clawing at the hand currently tangled in her hair. 

“Shut up whore” He slapped her hard across the face. She could feel her eye starting to swell. 

“Get yer ass away from her” Gajeel stood in the doorway blocking the tall skinny man’s only exit. 

“Oh what’s this? Levy you didn’t tell me you were cheating on me” He whipped around to stare at the man in the doorway, dragging Levy with him. She looked at the shadowy figure standing at the door, he was huge in comparison to Jet. Silently thanking her lucky stars for texting the wrong number. Jet tossed her off to the side, picking up the bat off of the bed. “I’m gonna crack your skull, then I’m gonna finished what I started with that cunt” Jet charged forward, swinging the bat into Gajeel’s shoulder. Levy could hear the man’s gruff voice as he chuckled. 

“That won’t hurt me” Jet growled, stepping back to swing again. This time Gajeel grabbed it with his hand, ripping it from Jet’s grip, and snapping it in two like a twig. “you must think yer tough stuff, beating on a woman. Let me fix that for you” Gajeel swung a fist at him, connecting with his jaw. Jet spit blood onto the floor, standing to punch Gajeel. His fist hit him in the chest, Gajeel looked down at his balled up hand. “That kind of tickled” Gajeel brought his hand up above his, slamming it down on Jet’s head. Knocking him to the floor, Gajeel kicked him in the ribs. The crack could be heard as more blood spewed from his mouth. Levy had managed to crawl over to the closet, retrieving her phone to dial 911.

Gajeel leaned down to where Levy sat huddled against her bedroom wall. “Hey you ok? Can I turn on a light now so I can make sure he didn’t break nothin’ on ya?” Levy nodded, blinking as he turned on the lamp by the bed. “Damn he did a number on you.” He gently grabbed her chin, angeling it up and to the side so he could get a good look at her face. 

“I-I think I’ll be ok, thank you for coming to my rescue.” Levy had fresh tears spilling over her eyes. 

“Name’s Gajeel, glad I could help. Can’t stand jerks like that” He looked over at the unconscious man laying on the floor. 

“Levy” She gave him a small smile. 

After the cops carted Jet off to jail, they had both of them wait in the kitchen for the sargent to take their statements, it felt like it took hours to answer all the the questions. It was three am when they left. “Um… so thank you again for everything. I’m sure you’re tired.” Gajeel awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “So, I should probably go then, I can fix yer window later. If you want that is, I don’t know if insurance would cover ex boyfriend’s property damage.”

“I would like that. Good night Gajeel”

“Night Levy, feel free to keep my number” He shot her a grin and a wink, before he picked up his motorcycle off the concrete and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about this one, I kinda lost it at the end LOL


	6. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a smutty chapter, you have been warned. Gajeel and Lily go to a bar where they serve enchanted drinks, wind up body swapped and choose not to tell Levy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Gajeel/Levy and Lily/Levy

“Live a little he says, It will be fun he says. Yeah last time I listen to you” Gajeel looks at himself in the mirror. “It’s not so bad Gajeel, besides the bartender said that it was temporary we will be fine.” “Says the one in my body” Gajeel sat on the countertop pouting. “Being a cat isn’t so bad Gajeel, maybe this will be a good learning experience, we should spar when we get back to Magnolia” “Whatever, Levy is going to kill us” “Oh shit, I forgot about Levy, what are we going to do about her?” “I don’t know we will figure it out on our way back tomorrow”

The two boarded the train back to Magnolia. “I don’t think flying is for me” Gajeel crashed into the side of the train car. “I don’t think trains are for me” Lily collapsed onto the bench. “Is this what you go through every time you get on transportation?” He groaned as the train departed the station. “Yeah, sucks don’t it” Gajeel smiled watching Lily, in his body deal with what he normally feels. “Trains are pretty cool, when you’re not getting sick on them, I may just stay a cat gihee” “Kill meee” Lily cried clutching his stomach. “So I was thinking since this is only temporary lets not tell Levy, maybe she won’t notice and then we won’t have to face her wrath” Gajeel patted Lily’s head. “Whatever just stop talking it makes it worse”

They arrived in Magnolia after dark, heading straight to the guild hall to check in with Mira. “Welcome back boys” she waved as they walked in. “Remember, you’re me and I’m you” Gajeel whispered to Lily as they made there way to the bar. “Good evening Mira, mission was a success” Gajeel hopped up on the bar, trying to pull off his best Lily impersonation. Lily gave a snort, crossing his arms over his chest. A spot on representation on his part. Gajeel resisted the urge to chuckle. “Wouldn’t expect any less from you two, thank you for taking the job on such a short notice” “It was no problem” She gave the small cat a bright smile, Gajeel rolled his eyes internally. “Where’s the shrimp” Lily still doing his best to play it cool. “Ah she went home a while ago” Lily nodded and started to walk out of the guild, Gajeel padded after, still not use to having wings he didn’t want to give away their secret. 

“You can not be serious Gajeel” Lily frowned down on the black exceed. “Well she will know something is wrong if you sleep on the couch” Gajeel retorted. “Besides it’s no different than you climbing up in bed and cuddling with her during a thunderstorm.” Lily’s frown deepened, red eyes shooting daggers at Gajeel. “That’s different” “How?” “Ugh it just is!” Lily shouted. “Just do it” Gajeel made his way to Lily’s room, making himself comfortable in the hammock that Lily would normally sleep in. Lily sighed heavily and slipped into Gajeel and Levy’s shared room. Levy was fast asleep, thankful she was a heavy sleeper he slipped under the covers and fell asleep. 

Lily was having an amazing dream, he hadn’t had one like this for a really long time. He moaned as pleasure washed over his form. He couldn’t make out who was the source of the pleasure but he didn’t exactly give a shit, it felt so good. Lily snapped his eyes open to find Levy between his legs. ‘Oh my gods!’ he screamed in his head. This was bad, when had she woken up? How could something like this happen? She gave him another forceful suck, his eyes rolled back into his head lost in the feeling of her mouth around him. He whined when the warmth left him, he kept his eyes closed not wanting to give away that he was awake. He was almost tempted to look when a new warmth covered him, followed by soft sighs and mews of pleasure. He dared to peek, seeing Levy ride him. It was too much for him to take, letting all his instincts take over he grabbed at her hips thrusting up into her core. It wasn’t long before they both came, Levy collapsing on his chest panting. Lily moved her off of him, and covered her up, she was already back asleep, he hoped that she would just think it was a dream and forget it ever happened. He on the other hand felt sick, he just had sex with his best friend’s girl, and it felt amazing. There was no sleep for him tonight.

Before Levy woke up, Lily kicked Gajeel out of bed and took him to the training grounds. “Hey Lil I can walk let me go” Lily satisfied that they were far enough away let him go. “We have to tell her Gajeel” Gajeel sat on a stump across from his body. “Why? She’s going to be pissed” “Oh she is going to be extremely pissed, especially after what happened last night” Lily sat down, hanging his head in his hands. “What the fuck are you talking about cat?” Gajeel was in his face. “I was sleeping, I didn’t know” Lily locked eyes with his exceed body. “Didn’t know what?” Gajeel’s temper could be explosive, Lily knew this but he couldn’t keep something like this from his best friend. “I woke up to Levy having sex with me” he spat out. Gajeel’s exceed body grew, Lily scrambled up off the ground bracing himself for a beatdown. “Gajeel I’m sorry I didn’t mean to” Gajeel took hold of Lily’s blade and swung it at his friend. “I can’t believe you Lil she’s mine!” He yelled as he attacked. Lily managed to disarm him of the sword, before letting Gajeel get his anger out on him. Gajeel shrank back down to his smaller form, using all the magic he had in him. “You’re right we need to tell her” He fell back into the grass. “She is going to kill us isn’t she?” Gajeel sighed “Yeah, at least you got laid before you die” Lily’s head fell to the ground with a thud. “Don’t say it like that” Lily said sadly. “What? was it not good or something, I’d figured it was better than nothing right?” Lily shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about fucking Levy with you, I’d just like to forget that experience all together.” Gajeel laughed at his friend’s reaction. “We better head back and get this over with.”

“OH MY GOD!” Levy covered her face and ran from the room in tears. “Well that went about how I expected” Lily hung his head. “She’s never going to speak to me again” Gajeel patted him on the head, “I’ll go talk to her” “Just don’t say anything stupid, I’d like to have my body back in one piece when this curse finally wears off” Gajeel gave him a mock solute as he ran after Levy. She had stormed out of the house leaving the door open as she ran down the dirt path from the small cottage. “Lev wait up, I can’t run that fast” Gajeel panted trying to catch up to her. She spun on her heels stopping in her tracks causing Gajeel to run right into her legs. “I can’t believe you Gajeel!” She yelled picking him up by the scruff of his neck. “Ow ow ow” He desperately tried to get out of her grasp. “You know how I get in my sleep how could you? Of all the stupid shit you’ve done this is the worst, did he tell you?” She stared at him, he could feel his soul shiver in response to her anger, to afraid to speak he nodded. “I slept with him, oh my gods I slept with Lily” Levy dropped him to the ground as she covered her face, crying again. “Lev it’s all my fault I’m sorry. It was my idea to keep this from you” He kicked the ground. “Please don’t hate Lily for this, he’s already beating himself up over it” “How can you be ok with this?” Levy sniffled looking at him from between her fingers. “I’m not, but there’s no point in being mad about it, you didn’t know it wasn’t me, though I’m totally jealous that he got my welcome home instead of me.” Levy giggled, pulling him in for a hug. “It’s incredibly hard to be mad at you while you look so adorable as a cat.” “Can we go home now, I really don’t want anyone else finding out about our current situation” She scratched behind his ears, walking back towards the house. “Now I know why Lil likes this so much” Gajeel purred. 

“I’m so relieved” Lily sighed when he seen them walk through through the door all smiles. “Levy I’m sorry, I should have…” Levy held up her hand to stop him. “It’s ok Lily, I forgive you.” She smiled. “Now if you don’t mind I need a shower, I feel dirty” The three of them laughed. The rest of the day went by quietly, Lily resigned to the couch for the evening while Levy and Gajeel decided to go for a moonlit walk through the woods. “So.... do I get that welcome home now?” Levy would have smacked him if it weren't for him being so small. “You can’t be serious Gajeel” He transformed into Lily’s battle form. “Does this look serious to you?” He gave her a sly grin. “Gajeel I’m not going to entertain your crazy ideas.” He pouted “But Lev” He whined. “We can try, if you don’t like anything I’ll stop, promise” Levy rolled her eyes and kept walking until she felt his paw wrap around her wrist. “I just want to be with you so bad Lev, this is torture and we don’t know how much longer I’ll be stuck like this.” Levy looked into his eyes, he may look like Lily but she could tell Gajeel was in there, his eyes longing for her. He pulled her in close, purring as he let his paws trail down her back to cup her ass. 

Levy still couldn’t believe she was doing this, and in the woods no less. Gajeel slid her underwear off, purring into her core. Ecstasy filled her as his rough tongue licked across her nub, moaning loudly. He smirked as she whispered his name to the wind. Climbing on top of her he kissed up her stomach stopping to paw her breasts. She arched her back when he grazed his teeth across her nipples. “See I told you” Gajeel whispered as he lined himself up with her. “Still wanna back out?” Levy shook her head, far too gone to say stop now. He entered her slowly, so painfully slow not wanting to hurt her. She growled in frustration pulling him to her. “Gajeel” She whined, digging her nails into his fur. Gajeel gave her exactly what she wanted, slamming into her with vigor. Neither one was use to the new sensations and it didn’t take them long to come to a screaming peak. “Fuck Levy I missed you” Gajeel curled up on her chest as she stroked his fur. He transformed back into his cat like form shortly after they came. “Shut up Gajeel, this is a one time thing and I swear if you tell Lily you will be dead.” “Gihee fine lets head back home”

“Luce what am I going to tell Gajeel this is horrible, he’s going to be so mad” Levy laid her head down on Lucy’s kitchen table. “It won’t be that bad Levy, I’m sure Gajeel will be thrilled” What Lucy didn’t know though was that she got pregnant around the time that the body swap took place, none of which any one knew about besides her, Lily and Gajeel. “Thanks, I think I’ll just head home” she gave a weak smile to the blonde. “I can come along if you want” Levy shook her head. “No thanks, I think I should do this on my own” Levy made her way home, Gajeel and Lily should be home anytime now from their job. Levy walked through the door, kicking her shoes off in the entryway and headed for the tub. She was surprised to find Gajeel was already home, waiting on her. “Gihee, surprise shrimp” He smiled, arms tucked behind his head. He was sprawled across the bed in nothing but his boxers. “Gajeel, I wasn’t expecting you so soon” She nervously looked around the room. “What is it? Hiding something from me?” he looked around suspiciously. She shook her head, “where’s Lily?” “Oh, he went off with Happy and Carla to the exceed village” Levy sighed. “We need to talk” She sat down on the bed. 

“What? Are you sure?” Gajeel sat up staring dumbfounded at her belly. “Yes” She covered her face hiding the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. “Ok, it’s not a big deal, we got this” She shook her head, “No Gajeel it’s not that, I-I got pregnant during the week y'all were swapped” She started to sob “What if I have a-a kitten?” Gajeel couldn’t contain his laugh. “A kitten Levy you can’t really think that you can have a kitten do you?” She shrugged. He pulled her to his chest. “I mean worst case it would come out looking human with a tail and cat ears right?” “GAJEEL!” She slapped his chest. “Though the thought of a mini you with black ears and a cute little tail does sound adorable” He scowled at her thought.


	7. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a two part one shot.
> 
> Prompt: gamer
> 
> Levy and Lucy play a MMORPG and signs up for a tournament, what will happen?

“I can't believe my rotten luck!” Levy whined throwing down her controller. “You ok in there Lev?” Lucy yelled from the other side of the wall. “No my god damned NES fried again!” she yelled in frustration. Lucy walked into the room shaking her head at the mess laid out before her on the floor. “Come on Levy get up you look like a four year old throwing a tantrum” Levy looked up at Lucy from her spot on the floor “I can't help it that I’m short” she pouted. “No but you can help the fact you’re acting like a child. You wanna play so bad come check out the xbox. I’ll even set you up an account” Lucy held out her hand for the smaller woman to take. “Ok”

“Look here boys, fresh meat” boisterous laughter filled the headset as Levy glared at the screen. “Just breathe, don't let them get to you” Lucy whispered with her hand over the mic. “THEY’RE ALL ASSHOLES ANYWAYS” she yelled as she released her hand. “Oooo noobie has a shit talking friend” Lucy growled in annoyance. “I’ll show you Icemanx766” as she yelled into the mic Levy watched as Lucy’s character charged ahead slicing through a wooden door and lunging at another person on the screen. “What’s the matter noobie too scared to move?” a gruff voice came over the headset. “Better watch it I’m comin’ for you” Levy felt a chill run through her as she turned the joystick left and right looking for the character the voice belonged to. “Watch out!” Lucy yelled jumping in front of her blocking a large broadsword from hitting her in the head. “I’ll take the blonde metalheadx765” at hearing that the two girls are engulfed in flames. “Ten-four firebreathx766.” Levy as the healer quickly protects them from the onslaught. Once the flames stop a pink haired elf appears. “Watch your back I’ll take him on can you handle metal brains?” Levy nodded. “IT’S METAL HEAD!” the gruff voice yells over the line. Levy’s small character turns to face a hulking large male, his black hair, wild and unkempt and red eyes gleaming like a monster from hell. “There you are shortandcutex767, yer mine now.”

“Man I can’t believe we lost” Levy sighed, thoroughly exhausted. “Yeah, but we gave them one hell of a fight” Lucy fell back on her bed. “Yeah we did, hope we run into them again for a rematch once I’m stronger.”

\---several months later---

“Look at this!” Lucy shoves a flyer into the bluenette’s hands, looking down at the paper she reads “Tournament, open to the public. PVP match ups in the hottest games of the year. Classic tournaments for the nostalgic players. Registration ends friday fee $50” Levy continued to look at the page. “I signed us up, don't worry about the money” Lucy beamed at her friend. “Don't worry I put you in the classic too” Levy hugged the blonde girl. “Thanks Lulu this will be so much fun!”

\---T-DAY ---

“Welcome to the tournament, the preliminary rounds will start in about 15 minutes” the announcer stated over a bullhorn. “Good luck Lulu” “you too Lev” they hugged and went to sign in. “Alright here is your id badge with your gamertag good luck miss” a young blonde boy handed her the lanyard and moved on to the next patron. By the time lunch rolled around Levy had beat 23 other people and advanced to the finals, Lucy was placed on her team and they were both ecstatic. “What luck being placed on the same team!” “I know and with that fierce redhead and crazy lady, Juvia I think is what the guy said” “yep a team of all girls, were going to cream the other guys and win this thing!” Lucy punched the air a few times. “Alright we better get going don’t want to be late” Levy tossed her trash in a nearby can and walked back into the game store with Lucy close behind. 

“Hi my name is Erza and I’ll be the captain of this squad” the red head shook hands with her new members. “I’m a warrior class, Juvia here is our lancer she will be with me on the front lines.” she placed her hand on Juvia’s shoulder. “My character uses water” she beamed proudly. “I’m Lucy, my character is a sorceress she can summon spirits to fight and has an archer ability to help at long range.” the other two nodded in approval. “um I’m Levy. I’m a healer, not much good at fighting but I do have a few tricks in my bag” Levy nervously twirled the hem of her shirt, Erza placed a hand on her shoulder. “Healers are extremely important just because you are not a tanker or close range fighter doesn't mean you aren't much help. Without you we would all die” at her encouragement Levy straightened herself proudly. “Ok and that brings us to our last member another healer Wendy” Erza stepped aside to reveal a small 12 yr old girl. “Hi” she waved shly. 

“Alright gamers ready?” the players walked up to the consoles stationed around the store and put on their headsets. “Begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part will be updated soon.


	8. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy is looking for a pet to keep her company, however she is allergic to animals with fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the prompt for this one is PET. Just a little ramble about pet shopping with some fluff thrown in.

Prompt: pet

Levy walked in to the pet store making her way past the furry creatures and straight to the fish, looking over all the colorful options. The man in charge of that are watched her curiously as she mumbled to herself. With a heavy sad sigh Levy gave up looking at the fish and turned to leave. “Can I help you miss?” Levy turned to see an incredibly muscular man standing before her. “N-no that’s quite alright, thanks” with another depressed sigh she left the store empty handed, yet again. 

“Levy I thought you were going to get something this time!” Lucy sat next to the blue haired woman. “I was Lu but fish really aren't my thing.” she sighed. “You’ve been depressed since I moved out, come on we need to find you something to make you feel less lonely” Levy hung her head in sorrow. “I know let’s find you a man!” Levy glared at her blonde friend. “No thanks I’ll take my chances of anaphylactic shock with a dog” they both laughed. 

Levy found herself in front of the pet store once again, debating on going in. “Well hello again” a gruff voice startled her. “Oh! Hi again” she smiled politely at the handsome man. “Not trying to pry or anythin’ but I just happened to notice you coming here a lot but never leaving with anythin’ ya lookin’ for somethin’ in particular?” He scratched his head while holding the door open for her to follow him in. “Not really, I’m just looking for something to keep me company but doesn't have fur” “I see, allergies?” Levy laughed lightly, “yeah, but I’d probably kill a fish” he laughed “Give me a sec to clock in and I’ll get you set up with something better than a fish” he smiled and winked before disappearing behind a heavy yellow door. Levy walked along the tanks waiting for him to come back. “Right this way, um I didn’t get yer name” He blushed. “Levy” she flashed him a bright smile. “I’m Gajeel, nice ta meet cha, gihee” Gajeel walked away from the fish over to a row of terrariums. “Fish are pretty, but they are boooring. You look like a lizard kinda gal” he pointed to a few glass boxes. “We have some beardies they are fun, but require a little more time and money to keep healthy.” Levy peared in small window to look at the small lizards. “Oh those are cute” Gajeel smirked. “I think a leopard gecko would probably be the best to start with, very easy to care for, and they are calm and quite” Levy looked in the next window. “awe look they have spots how adorable” “yeah I have one at home, he's fully grow though, these are just babies” The two talked about the geckos for a while, Gajeel explaining the basic care and shopping supplies for them. In the end Levy walked out to her car, Gajeel in tow with a terrarium and her very own gecko.

“Wow Levy” the blonde looked in on the small reptile, “I didn’t think you would go for something so…” she shivered and swallowed hard “slimy.” Levy pouted with her hands on her hips. “Vermilion is not slimy, she’s not a frog” Lucy giggled. “Still isn't it weird to touch it?” “not at all” Levy placed her hand in the tank, allowing the small gecko to crawl onto her hand. “See, wanna hold her?” “not a chance in hell!”

“Long time no see Levy” Gajeel couldn't hold back the smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “Yes it’s been awhile, how are you?” Levy could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. “Been kinda lonely without you coming in every week, hows the gecko?” Levy felt a little guilty, her work schedule change and she had not been able to come in while he was in. “My job switched my hours so I've had to come earlier in the day before work. She’s doing good, almost full grown now” Gajeel nodded. “Brought mine in with me today, wanna meet him?” “sure”

Levy followed Gajeel into the pet store. “Hello miss Levy” a young girl waved. “Hello Wendy good to see you again.” “Here to see Gajeel’s lizard?” “Wendy don't say it like that!” Gajeel’s face went red with embarrassment. Levy walked behind the dark haired man, waving bye to Wendy. He stopped in front of the large yellow door, holding it open for her to walk through. “Um, am I allowed back there?” she asked sheepishly. “Only if the manager approves of it” Levy looks around not seeing another person besides Wendy in the store. “It's ok, I'm the manager gihee” Levy laughed and followed him in.

They stopped in front of a large glass enclosure. “Oh he is a very handsome leo” Levy peared in through the top of the cage. “I named him Metalicana. His white pigment makes him look like he's made of metal” “I bet mine would love him!” “you should bring her in sometime” Levy sighed. “I would but she doesn't like to be moved.” “thats too bad I’d love to see her, she should be about full grown now” Levy took out her phone. “Give me you number and I'll text you my address, you can come visit her!” Gajeel smiled and happily gave her his information. 

\--- three weeks later---

“Hey I get off in an hour will you be home?” Gajeel sent her a text, happy to finally have her number so he wouldn't have to wait to see her at work. “Yeah I’ll be here, about to cook dinner wanna join?” Levy pushed send and instantly turned red. “I would love to, need me to bring anything?” Levy smiled “your handsome face” she said out loud. She finally admitted to herself she found him irresistible and couldn't wait for his texts after she got out of work. He would send her random selfies with various reptiles they would get in the store or a picture of him and his cat Lily who she would only admire from afar. “I think I have everything, just need you.” she hit send before reading it. Gajeel smiled down at the phone. “Won't keep you waiting long” he followed it with a picture of him winking. 

She had just finished cooking when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Gajeel dressed in a red button down shirt, black slacks and his usual black studded boots. “Hey shrimp” “Gajeel?” she stared at him. “Gihee, not use to seeing me in something other than those ugly work shirts huh?” she only nodded, moving to let him in. “Smells amazing in here” he looked around the small room. “T-thanks, I hope you like it” she walk towards the kitchen and started to set the table. “Here let me help Gajeel grabbed the plates and silverware from her and placed them on the counter, placing the food on them. Levy sat down at the table waiting on him. “My lady” he said placing the plate down in front of her. “Thank you” the shared a quiet dinner before Levy led him to where her gecko called home. “So Gajeel this is Vermilion” Gajeel looked in on the lizard. “Wow would you look at that coloration!” he practicality glowed with excitement. “Can't say I’ve seen a leo with that bright of oranges and reds, she would make a beautiful mate to my Metalicana” Levy looked at him, taking in his features as he interacted with the small gecko. “You think so?” She looked down at the cage. “Absolutely, she's beautiful” he looked over at Levy, red tinting his cheeks. “Just like her owner”


	9. Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets a belly button ring and manages to convince Levy to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was Piercings

Prompt: piercing

“Wow Luce I can't believe you went through with it” Levy stared at the small flame shaped ball hanging from Lucy’s belly button. “Yeah it didn’t hurt one bit you should totally get one done too” Levy shook her head and hands in front of her backing away from the blonde. “N-n-no I don't think so” Lucy wrapped an arm around her small friend’s shoulder. “You know I bet there is a certain dragon slayer who would love to see you get one” she whispered in to the girl’s ear. Levy’s face went up in flames. “Shhh he will hear you!” she shout whispered. “Oi whatcha whisperin’ about?” Levy froze as a dark shadow blanketed the two women. Lucy smiled slyly at Levy before looking up at Gajeel. “We were talking about how Levy should get a piercing like mine” Levy swallowed hard as she looked up at the man behind her. An evil glint flashed in his eye that sent a chill through her body. “Oh?” He looked at her quizzically. “Obviously Lucy has lost her mind. I will not be getting anything pierced!” Levy quickly excused herself and made her way out the guild, Lucy running after her. “You see Luce got a flame on her belly button” the flame mage slid up next to the iron dragon slayer with a goofy grin plastered on his face. “Don’t look so smug, you won't make a move on her even if she has that stupid charm” Natsu frowned “yeah well neither will you” Gajeel grinned “if the shrimp gets a piercing, which she won't I will make my move” “I don't know boys I’m willing to bet she will go through with it” Cana chimed in overhearing their conversation. “Yer on drunkard”

“Oooo Lev it's so shiny” Lucy bent over to look at Levy’s new hardwear. “Damn thing hurt like a bitch you totally lied to me Lulu” Levy winced when she moved to put her hands on her hips. “It didn’t hurt that bad, you were just nervous” “with good reason did you see the size of that needle!” Lucy shook her head. “So why the dragon?” Levy blushed “you know damn well why, plus they didn't have any iron looking ones so silver dragon was the closest thing.” Lucy nodded “It was a good choice, let's head to the guild” 

“I don’t fucking believe it” Gajeel sat in his corner of the guild watching Jet and Droy fawn over Levy’s new belly ring. “Pay up fucker” Cana sat across from him, blocking his view of the bluenette. “Fine take yer jewel and go” he huffed. As she left a certain pink haired mage sat in the newly vacant seat. “I thought you said there was no way she’d do it” “shut it salamander” Gajeel growled. “You know what you have to do now” he glared at the pinkette. “Yeah yeah” Gajeel pushed his chair back and stormed out of the guild in a foul mood. Levy watched him as he left, “You think he’s mad at me?” she whispered to Lucy. “Don’t know, why not go and ask?”

Gajeel sat under one of the magnolia trees in the center of town, he knew she was coming after him, she always did when he left pissed off. As if right on cue he spotted her blue hair bobbing up and down as she ran up the hill. She stopped at the top, waving at him when she spotted him. “Gajeel, you ok?” “just peachy, so ya got yer self some hardwear now” Levy nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt. “Yeah do you like it?” Gajeel turned to look at it. There on her stomach laid a tiny intricate silver dragon with rubies for eyes. A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. “Yeah shrimp I love it” he got up and dusted off his pants. “But ya know I like the person wearing it a whole lot more” Levy gasp looking up at him. He took her face in his hand, bending over to kiss her. “Next time though come to me and I’ll make sure it don't hurt, gihee”

Lucy and Natsu watched from atop the hill. Lucy grabbed hold of his arm as they watched Gajeel kiss Levy. “I can't believe he actually did it” Natsu stood dumbstruck while Lucy jumped up and down barely containing her squeals.


	10. mini shots- part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot composed of mini one shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so it’s been a while! Lots of changes on this end and not much time to write. Finally moved out of the shitty apartment I was trapped in (for FIVE years) and school starts back up on monday, so I’ll have more time to write. YAY! anywho…. enjoy this one shot of mini one shots with interconnected stories and prompts.
> 
> Prompts:   
> Daddy always told me “never”...  
> I don’t like you get out of my fort!  
> One more step I dare you.  
> I’m not going to change deal with it  
> One on one right here right now  
> I think it’s broken  
> I triple dog dare you  
> It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing  
> You can hit me but you can’t kiss me?

1\. Daddy always told me to never trust a Redfox, but Mama taught me that you should never judge a book or person by it’s cover. Despite my daddy’s warnings I didn’t listen, and for a while Daddy was right…

2\. I walked along a small ally near my father’s shop, the tall buildings cast a shadow making it dark even in the middle of the day. Through the shadows I noticed a stack of boxes, taped up to look like a castle. I walked up to it, about to go in when, “Hey squirt” a scrawny black haired boy yelled out at me. I recognized his voice right away, nervously turning to look at him. He wasn’t much taller than me, but he still made me feel small. His red eyes cut through me as he approached, a wide grin on his face. “Didn’t yer daddy warn you not to come through here shrimp?” I shook my head, too afraid my voice would give me away. “Well I guess yer just going to have to learn then” He raised his hand to strike me, Closing my eyes, I braced for the blow. “BOY!” a man called out from the main street. He stopped cold hearing the man’s voice. I dared to look at him then, what I didn’t expect was to see fear creep through the boy’s body, his eye grew wide and sweat formed on his brow. “Coming Pa” he yelled out before snatching me up by the hair. His hands trembled but his eyes returned to their cold stare, “I don’t like you, stay out of my fort”

3\. It had been years since then, our family had moved to a better side of town, and the Redfox’s became nothing more than a bad memory, or so I thought. Middle school, the hardest time for any kid, especially a short, pre-pubescent, nerd like myself. I knew it was only a matter of time before the bullies would single me out, but it never crossed my mind that it would be him of all people. The kid was what nightmares were made of, at least mine anyways. Him and his group of delinquents had figured out all my hiding spots, there was nowhere left to run. I had been beaten up by them twice already this week, my uniform torn off just yesterday, I had enough. “Just leave me alone!” I yelled as I ran away, knowing they would catch up in a matter of minutes. “You know we can’t do that shorty, Jose wants his lunch money and you gotta pay up.” He had grown a lot since I saw him last. He was no longer a skinny, half starved and beaten little brat. Now he was well fed, and played sports. His skinny arms were now as big as my thighs. He grabbed me by the arm, turning me around to slam my back in to the nearest wall. I wasn’t going down without a fight this time, and sunk my teeth into his forearm. Surprising him, I was able to slip from his hold and push him backwards. I let my bag slip from my shoulders, clutching the heavy sack tightly in my fist. “T-t-take o-one more step, I dare you!” I yelled, prepared to swing the book filled bag with all my strength. The boy locked his red, hate filled eyes on me, and smiled as he stepped closer.

4\. After that day, daddy transferred me out of that school, and enrolled me in a self defence class. He cursed whatever stars that had lined up and led to that boy to our side of town. Mama told him that he had probably ended up in a foster home, but Daddy wasn’t one to hear it. They were trash and would always be trash to him. I on the other hand, listened to what she said and felt bad for him, even though he put me through hell. He couldn’t help the way his father was to him. With no mother around and an alcoholic father that beat him and showed no love or affection, how else was he supposed to turn out? I was in high school now, a freshman at a private school only a few blocks from home. I entered my homeroom class and sat down in my seat, prepared for the day. The teacher was interrupted by one of the guidance counselors announcing we had a transfer student. As the tall young man entered the room, my stomach and heart hit the floor. This couldn’t possibly be happening again! “Mr. Redfox, please take a seat next to Miss McGarden” His red eyes locked on to me, just like always and my blood ran cold. Thankfully he left me alone during class and allowed me to work, but at break things went differently. “Why of all people did it have to be you” I mumbled, digging out my lunch from my bag. “Could say the same shrimp” he huffed in annoyance. “Finally get my shit together and doing good and then you show up again, won’t you ever leave me alone?” He chuckled in his usual annoying way and ruffled my hair, “Ain’t gonna change, deal with it”

5\. Well at least he wasn’t beating me up any more, but he sure made it a point to annoy the shit out of me every chance he could get. Just so happened that we had every class except one together. I enjoyed my creative writing class, that is until he figured out where the room was. He would wait for me after every class just to snatch my notebook away to read what I did that day. “Oh look at this dirty little story you wrote today” He laughed, holding the book above my head so I couldn’t get it back. “Kinky little shrimp” My face could not get any more red. He tossed the notebook back to me once he finished reading the embarrassing smut the teacher had us write about. He leaned down over me as I shoved the offending papers into my bag and whispered into my ear. “You know I could help with some research” he said it suggestively causing me to feel like I was going to spontaneously combust. I threw my elbow into his ribcage, spinning on my heels to face him. “I’ve had enough of your shit Gajeel Redfox” I took a fighting stance “One on one right here, right now!” 

6\. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” I stood over a bloody Gajeel as he pinched his nose. “It’s ok shrimp, consider it payback” He tried to calm me down. “Let me see it?” I tried to move his hand but blood started to gush out. His white uniform shirt was covered, his face looked like it hit a door. “I’ve had worse, it’s ok really” A teacher exited a classroom down the hall and heard the commotion, coming to see what had happened. “Oh dear, you need to go to the clinic!” She had me show him the way, I couldn’t help but worry about what the school was going to do once they found out I had socked him in the face, or what my dad would do. “Daddy is going to kill me” I whispered to myself. “Don’t sweat it, I’ll tell em I walked into a door” He patted me on the head. After what seemed like forever the nurse managed to stop the bleeding and Gajeel was able to clean up. “Oh geez, that looks bad” She looked at the damage more closely. “Yep, I think it’s broken” My head hit the table as I let out a lengthy groan.

7\. “Hey there’s a party tonight over at Erza’s wanna come?” Gajeel whispered to me in class. I shushed him, so that we wouldn’t get into any trouble. He gave me a sad look, but went back to work. I quickly scribbled him a note and set it on his desk. “I don’t do parties, and especially not with you!” I could hear him stifle a laugh and covered it up as a cough.He tossed the note back over. “awe come on it’s our last year in high school live a little” I could feel a frown forming on my face. “No way, I have to study” I tossed it back, nailing him in the head. He glared at me while I held back the smirk creeping over my face. He scribbled back his reply, folding it nicely and setting on the edge of my desk. “Fine, but without you there I’ll probably end up in trouble” and he made sure to add in big bold letters AGAIN at the bottom. There was no winning with him, I sighed and crumpled the paper up and threw it in my bag. Last time he went to a party, earlier this year, I had to bail him out of a bad situation. Driving an underage drunk home from a college party at 2am was not something I wanted to repeat. The final bell chimed and I gathered up my bag, heading for the door. “Come on shrimp, you know you keep me from getting into trouble, and I really want to go” He whined following me out to my car. “And what is to keep you from dragging me in to trouble with you?” I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he pondered his reply. Gajeel grinned, pointing at his nose. “You owe me” he winked. He never lets me live down the fact that I broke his nose. “Fine, but you cross the line, I’ll break it again!” “Yes ma’am” “Now get it so I can get you home before my dad has a shit fit” 

Gajeel picked me up around the corner from my house on his motorcycle. He insisted since he was the one who invited me, though I would have prefered to drive there myself. Erza lived on the other side of town in an immaculate mansion. “Can I back out yet?” I asked as we pulled up and parked near the door. “Nope, and this is why I drove” I felt so out of place as we walked in. “Oh my heavens I didn’t think you could do it Redfox!” the busty redhead greeted us loudly as we entered. “Do what?” I asked, glaring daggers into him. “Erza triple dog dared me to get you to come tonight” He beamed proudly. I could have killed him then. “Now that you’re here let’s play a game! “Truth or dare!” another busty woman yelled from over in the next room. “Splendid idea Mira!” 

8\. That is how I ended up in a closet of all places, with a beast of a man, cracking jokes at me. “Isn’t this how that smut you wrote back in freshman year started?” “Shut up Gajeel, this isn’t funny.” I half yelled, half whined. “Yer right it’s not, it’s fucking hilarious!” “You two aren't supposed to be talking in there, I’m starting your time over. “OH COME ON!” I yelled back at Erza on the other side of the door. “Get to kissing” She hollered along with kissy noises back at me. “It’s not that bad shrimp” Gajeel fumbled around in the dark trying to find my head to ruffle my hair. “It’s bad enough” I pouted, not that he could see. “It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing” “Am not” I kicked out in the dark, connecting with his shin. 

9\. “Ow” he bent over to grab his shin. “You can hit me but you can’t kiss me?” His teasing tone was enough to piss me off, I was able to see enough to grab him by the shirt and plant a chastised kiss on his lips. “There happy now?” I released his shirt, enjoying the dumbfounded silence that followed. “Wow, didn’t think you had in it you, I thought I would steal your first kiss, but you stole mine instead.” Gajeel bent down looking at me in the dark, his breath tickled my nose as he leaned in. “My turn” He pressed his lips against mine, much more gently than I had kissed him. It made me weak and light headed. Before we knew what was happening the door was thrown open, revealing us to the rest of the group.


	11. mini shots- part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the mini one shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Prompts:  
> ‘Must be this tall to ride’ my ass  
> I’m an asshole, shoot me  
> You’re so cute when you’re upset  
> It’s only been two weeks.  
> Why is it pink?  
> Did she fall?

Part Two:

1\. “Let’s go shorty” Gajeel called out to me as I was leaving the dorm building. He was standing by his motorcycle waiting one me with my helmet in his hand. “Ready to go on our date?” He asked handing over the orange helmet and helping me on to the bike. “Of course, where to today?” “Gihee, you’ll see” He hopped on and we drove off. My eyes went wide in excitement as we pulled into the little amusement park. “I haven’t been here since I was a kid!” He grabbed my hand as we walked into the park. “Me neither, I wasn’t even able to ride any rides the last time I was here” I laughed thinking back to how small he was when we both lived on this side of town. “I want to ride the biggest coaster here” I exclaimed as I fist pumped the air. “Alright let's go!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yell frustrated. “What’s wrong?” Gajeel walked up behind me looking at the sign I was currently scowling at. ‘Must be this tall to ride’ it read. Gajeel looked at the sign, then back at me. “Must be this tall to ride my ass” He pushed me up against the sign, I was only a few centimeters away from the red line. He looked over at the ride attendant and back at the sign. “Really?” He questioned. The attendant took one look at Gajeel and let us through. 

2\. “Shit” I cursed as I rushed out the door of my job. “How could I forget that today is our anniversary?” I ran into the nearest store looking for something that didn’t scream ‘I forgot’ settling on a few books that I grabbed off of a nearby shelf. “Can’t go wrong with books” I headed home on my motorcycle with storm clouds looming over head. I had almost beat the rain home, but my luck would not be changing today. I had three more red lights to go, but the clouds opened up and soaked me to the bone in only a matter of seconds. I pulled it to our driveway and up into the garage. It was late, and I hoped she was still awake. I slipped out of the wet clothes and walked into our bedroom to find her asleep, book in hand. I sighed sadly as I took the book from her and placed a bookmark on the page. Levy stirred as I climbed into bed. “Gajeel?” she said sleepily, rolling over to cuddle into my chest. “Yeah shrimp, sorry I was late.” I kissed her forehead, brushing her blue locks out of her face. “I missed you, welcome home” She yawned. “I got you some new books” I wrapped my arms around her pulling her tight. “mmm ok” she was slipping back into dreamland. We shut our eyes and faded into sleep.

“Gajeel!” I woke up to her yelling my name. “What?” I called back rubbing my eyes. “What the hell is all this?” She threw my wet clothes and bag at me. “It rained on the way home last night” I sat up in the bed. “Did you have to leave a trail of wet clothes all the way to the bedroom? The dryer was right there in the garage!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t understand what the big deal is” I scratched the back of my head. “Did you at least look in my bag for your books?” “Yeah, I did and I found these instead” she threw a stack of magazines on to the bed. “What the hell am I supposed to do with these Gajeel?” I looked down at the stack, quickly realizing my mistake. “Shit, sorry Lev, I was tired last night when I got off, and I forgot that it was our anniversary, so I ran to the store to get you something.” My face was red with embarrassment. “So you got me porn mags?” “Yeah, I’m an asshole, shoot me” Levy burst out laughing once she realized that I had made a mistake grabbing them. 

3\. “Damn it I said to stop” I yelled at Gajeel as he continued to poke me in the side. I tried to read sitting on the couch next to him as he watched tv, but he was not letting me anywhere in the story. *poke* “If you poke me one more time so help me god Gajeel” I could hear him trying not to laugh as I got more pissed at him. “What are you? Two?” he poked me again and I had enough. I threw the book at him as I stood up to leave the room. “Awe come on Lev, I was just having a bit of fun” He called after me. I slammed the bedroom door behind me. Drawing a bath, I decided to read a different book while I tried to relax in the tub. It was short lived, I was only about a chapter in when Gajeel swung the door open in all his naked glory and demanded I let him in the tub too. “I can’t get a moment’s peace with you can I?” I questioned him as I moved for him to slide in behind me. “Nope, you’re stuck with me shrimp” I gave up and leaned back against his chest, continuing my book. “Besides” he whispered into my ear “you’re so cute when you’re upset” 

4\. “It’s only been two weeks calm down Lev” Gajeel tried to calm me down as I paced back and forth in the living room. “I don’t think you understand how girls work Gajeel. Two weeks is a huge problem!” I was frantically yelling at him. “So, get a test then, but really Lev we have been careful I doubt…” “Careful? you call jumping me randomly throughout the day careful?” Gajeel grinned sheepishly. “Keep on yelling at me like that I’ll be jumping you again” He winked. “Ugh I can’t believe you are thinking about that of all things right now.” Gajeel sighed and stood up from the couch, wrapping his arms around my small frame. “Just calm down, Lev. I’m not going anywhere, pregnant or not ok?” I leaned into his embrace, letting him soothe my nerves. “Ok, let’s go get a test then”

5\. ‘I’m so happy for you Levy!” Lucy wrapped her arms around me the best she could, my growing abdomen prevented the strangeling hugs she would normally give me. “Who would have thought you would be having a baby” She squealed in excitement. “Definitely not us I assure you” I laughed. Lucy gathered everyone around a small table where Gajeel and I sat. “You ready to find out what you’re having?” She asked as she placed a small cake in front of us. “As ready as we can be” I smiled. Gajeel took the knife, cutting a small triangle from the cake. The whole room burst out in cheers and congratulations. I turn to Gajeel to find him pale and sweat forming on his brow. “Gajeel are you ok?” He blinked and wiped his forehead. “Why is it pink?”

6\. “Levy!” Gajeel yelled from outside the front door. The panic in his voice sent chills down my spine. I ran out to find him cradling our crying four year old. “What happened? is she ok?” He stood there dazed as to what he was supposed to do. She was all tears and red faced. I removed her helmet and pads and took her inside. “It’s ok hunny what happened?” She wailed loudly trying to tell me through gasps and sobs what happened. “Did she fall Gajeel?” I turned to ask him, but he shook his head. “I-I-I almost fell” she wailed again. I looked down at the crying child trying not to laugh. “You almost fell? Is that why you are crying?” I asked her in the best serious mom voice I could pull off. “y-y-yeah” she sobbed again. “Really Gajeel? You sounded like she was dying”


End file.
